


NSFW Alphabet with Bokuto Kotaro

by Sipsthytea



Series: NSFW alphabet [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A-Z, Alphabet, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He’s an adult, Humor, I promise, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, and I kinda projected, i do be loving him, its ok, it’s ok tho, like sjjsjssjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: An A-Z list of all the things Bokuto and you like in bed.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: NSFW alphabet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067321
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	NSFW Alphabet with Bokuto Kotaro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChronicCatalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [NSFW Alphabet | Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389041) by [ChronicCatalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina). 



> HELLO!  
> thank you so much for reading, this work was inspired by the creator tagged! Please go check them out!

**A = Aftercare (What they do after sex)**

He will caress you softly, running his hands over you gently. Whispering jokes and kind words into your hair as you calm down, pull you close to him, and press kisses to any marks he made. He puts off cleaning up for the next day, he doesn't like to be parted from you after such an intimate thing, so, he'll do whatever he can to stay as close as possible. 

**B = Body Part (Favorite body part of theirs and of their partners)**

His favorite body part is his back/ his shoulders. He's proud of the muscle he has there and when he flexes, you laugh (and he absolutely loves your laugh). Sometimes you'll trace random little patterns into his skin, just tracing over the dips of his back, it makes him feel precious. During sex, you hang onto him for dear life. You dig your nails into his shoulders and rake them down his back (he's 100% into that). He loves to see the streaks of your scratches down his back the next day. 

His favorite body part on you is your thighs and tummy. He'll always press kisses to your tummy, going under your shirt and blowing raspberries in your skin, making you giggle. He's determined to make you love everything about yourself, the way he does. 

**C = Cum**

He likes to cum on your face. He wants to see the way your eyelids flutter close and your eyes go dark, he also loves to see you try to lick it away. That being said, he doesn't mind cumming inside your either, it's always hard for him to pull out, but he loves seeing his mess all over your face. 

**D = Daring (How open are they to experimenting?)**

Bokuto is very open to experimenting, he loves it. He loves trying new things with you and it makes him feel special when you both try something for the first time together. It's a special thing for him. 

**E = Experienced (How experienced are they?)**

He's not super experienced, only having a few partners before you (2-3). And even though you both had your first times with different people, he's never felt as good as he has with you. You make him feel like he's exploding, and he's addicted to it. 

At first, you thought he was a Sex God. He just seemed to know everything you liked, everything that turned you on, but he is very intuitive, he pays very close attention to you during sex. 

**F = Fantasy (Favorite kind of roleplay/fantasy)**

He would never admit this out loud, ever, but he's always had a thing for roleplaying as 'strangers' or as a 'one-night stand'. You guys will choose a date and go to the same place, you guys act like you're meeting for the first time and take each other home. He doesn't really know why (and neither do you) but it really does something for him. 

**G = Gentle or Rough?**

Bokuto can go either way. He doesn't mind being a little rough with you, in fact, he knows that you like it like that sometimes, but he also knows when you need to have gentle sex. He knows when you need to be taken care of, he knows when you want love made to you. 

**H = Hands (Where do their hands normally land?)**

It will normally depend on the position, but his hands will always find your hips or your thighs. Gripping onto you tightly, leaving small bruises for you to see the next day. 

**I = Intimacy ( Are they intimate in bed?)**

This can depend on the mood, but he will always kiss you. Even if he's ravaging you, he'll pull you in for a kiss, making sure that you know how much you mean to him. He will always praise you and tell you that you're beautiful. 

**J = Jealousy ( Do they take their emotions out during sex, or do you guys talk about it?)**

When he's jealous he gets very passive-aggressive, he doesn't make it a big deal at the moment, but when you get home, it's another story. He'll never push you beyond anything your comfortable with, but when he's jealous he'll normally give you a few spanks and make sure you know you're his. You always wake up a tad bit sore and with hickies and bitemarks. 

**K = Kinks**

You discovered Bokuto's praise kink by accident. You were telling him how good you felt and that he was doing so, so well and he growled and went faster. Speeding up until you were screaming. You guys talked about it and he was a little shy, a bit embarrassed, but he opened up. So now, if you want it faster you just whisper a little praise and he goes feral. 

You both have a shared strength kink. He likes to hold you up during sex, lifting you into the air, and you like watching his muscles flex as he rams into you. 

**L = Location (Where they like to do it)**

Bokuto is a little risky when it comes to location. He loves to have you in a private place just as much as the next guy, but he gets the highest thrill out of having sex in his car. He'll drive you guys out to a secluded spot, lock the doors, and roll his seat back. He thinks that car sex is just so hot, and he loves the way you get so nervous and try to cum as fast as possible. (Sometimes when you guys finish and the windows are foggy, he'll draw little doodles.)

**M =Masturbation**

His career takes him away from you a lot and for long periods of time. Most of the time, he can fight the urge, but if he really needs to, he'll give you a call. Phone sex isn't anything new to you guys. You're also not afraid to send him a few pictures of yourself if you're busy and can't call. 

The two of you once tried to record yourselves having sex so he could look at that when he was away, but he only found himself missing you and the way you would moan for him. 

**N = No's (Turn off or boundaries)**

Bokuto loves you, he absolutely loves you. He loves everything about you, from the tip of your head to the bottom of your feet. He thinks everything about you is perfect. That's why it's really hard to degrade you. He knows that it's something you like, and he knows you have given him permission, but he can't do it, he just can't. If he does, he'll always add heavy praise in the next sentence, but he doesn't really enjoy it. 

**O = Oral**

He absolutely loves when you go down on him, it's his favorite thing to see. Your lips wrapped around him, eyes glistening with lust, face flushed, it's so hot. Having you on your knees for him is something he'd trade the world for, the way you groan when he thrusts into your mouth. It's unparalleled. 

He also loves giving. He will eat you out until you cum on his tongue, until he can feel you clench your thighs around his head and whimper. 

**P = Prep? (Foreplay)**

Your foreplay consists of a lot of making out, touching, and praise. He likes to start things off on a good note and will get you nice and ready. Whether that be fingering you open (he doesn't want to hurt you) or eating you out. 

**Q = Quickies (Opinion on quickies as opposed to slow, actual sex)**

Having a busy lifestyle bound you guys to scavenge for the time for actual sex, so, you take what you can get. He doesn't necessarily like it, and if given the option, would rather take you the way you deserve, but he understands that it can't always be that way. And for you guys, your quickies never really stay quickies. You two can't pull away from each other and end up forgetting the rush completely. 

**R = Roles (Dom? Sub? Switch)**

Bokuto is more than glad to let you take the reigns from time - to - time. He has no problem with letting you get a little dominant and boss him around, he finds it pretty hot. That being said, he knows that you like it when you both fight for control. And by the end of the night, you've both had a chance to gain authority. 

**S = Stamina**

Thanks to volleyball, Bokuto can go for hours. Lasting as long as you need him to, never one to leave you high and dry. He will always make you cum at least, at least, twice. That being said, if he knows you're tired, he'll stop. He doesn't like to push you too much, but he will get a little playful. 

**T = Turn On's (What turns them on/ gets them going?)**

He likes it when you scratch him. He likes the feeling of the sting and seeing them the next day, it serves as a reminder of how good he made you feel. But nothing, absolutely nothing gets him going faster than seeing you in his clothing and sitting on his lap. It stirs something in him, something primal. He'll smirk up at you, run a hand up his shirt/hoodie/jersey and lift you up (most of the time, you guys don't make it to the room).

**U = Utilities (Do they own any toys?)**

You guys don't own very many, but you do own a few. His favorite is a vibrator, he'll press it over you and help you get your first orgasm before taking you. 

**V = Volume**

Bokuto is extremely talkative in bed. He's always whispering something into your ear, always letting out some kind of noise. He'll grunt and moan, but on the occasion, when you're on top, he'll full-on whimper and whine. Especially those days that he's so desperate for you. 

**W = Wildcard (Random Head - Cannon)**

His favorite position is missionary, it's very standard and pretty basic, but he likes it because he can see all of you. He can see your face, your chest, your tummy, your legs. He can see everything about you and he can see the way you wither in pleasure, it's an amazing sight. 

**X = X-ray (Let's see what's in those pants)**

Despite what some might think, Bokuto is very humble about what's in his pants. He's big, A good length, but the girth can sometimes make you feel like you're being split into two. And it's not just that, he knows exactly how to get you to feel him within the deepest parts of yourself. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

His sex drive is very high. He constantly whats to feel you, constantly wants to touch you. If he gets the chance, he's taking it. 

**Z = ZZZZ (How quickly they fall asleep?)**

After making sure you're ok and that your satisfied, he'll burrow into your chest and whisper how much he loves you before falling asleep. It doesn't take him very long to fall asleep (normally the two of you will be worn out), but when he does fall asleep he is asleep. Completely dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Leave me any characters or fandoms you’d like to see. 
> 
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
